falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Лаки 38
Лаки 38 — локация на пустоши Мохаве, на Стрипе Нью-Вегаса. Бывшее отель-казино, ныне является резиденцией Мистера Хауса. Устройство * Пентхаус * Коктейль-бар * Президентский люкс * Казино * Подвал * Центр управления Квесты * Когда луна восходит над башней * Казино всегда в выигрыше * Казино — крышка! Ценные находки Казино: * Золотые перчатки — на полке шкафа (второй уровень, V.I.P. Lounge). * Журнал «Мир бокса» — на полке шкафа (второй уровень, V.I.P. Lounge). * В кассе казино, в сейфах, много довоенных денег, крышек, медпрепаратов. * Много Ядер-колы и алкоголя в баре. Коктейль-бар: * Плазменный защитник — в напольном сейфе за стойкой (Взлом 50). * Журнал «Фантом», взрывчатка С-4 — в запертом портфеле (Взлом 75). * Журналы «Фантом», «Оружие — будущее сегодня», «Полицейские будни» — на столиках. * Снежный шар «Испытательный полигон» за одним из кассовых аппаратов. Президентский люкс: * Журналы «Оружие — будущее сегодня», «Терапевт сегодня»— в спальне. * Журнал «Терапевт сегодня» — в одной из комнат. * На кухне и в других комнатах Ядер-кола. * Президентский люкс может быть использован как временное пристанище Ваших напарников. Если Вы уже посетили Лаки 38, то в диалоговом окне с напарниками появится дополнительная опция «Отправиться в Лаки-38», после выбора которой напарник через время появится в президентском номере и будет ждать вас там. Напарники могут свободно перемещаться по всей территории номера (включая ванную комнату и Вашу спальню), так что иногда быстро найти кого-то из них (особенно Рекса) бывает не так просто. В версии для xbox360 эта функция не работает Интересные факты * Если, стоя перед зданием Лаки 38 ввести в консоли и пролететь под это самое казино, то там можно обнаружить терминал с именем «Радио: Топс». С ним можно ещё и поговорить, точнее попрощаться, так как в диалоговом окне будет только один вариант ответа: «До свидания». * Одно из самых, если не самое высокое сооружение на Мохавской пустоши. Лаки можно увидеть практически из любой высокой точки карты. Баги Возможен баг, когда Боец НКР может появится в казино Лаки 38, после того как вы посетите Мистера Хауса второй раз. За кулисами * Название «Лаки 38» является отсылкой к 38 числам на колесе рулетки. Неоновая вывеска рядом с казино выглядит как стилизованное колесо рулетки и места для ставок, крыша здания также сделана в форме рулеточного колеса. Довоенные плакаты, рекламирующие «Лаки 38» гласят: «Take her for a spin!» (Крутани её!). * «Лаки 38» одновременно напоминает несколько реально существующих зданий: казино «Стратосфера» в Лас-Вегасе, башню «Спейс Нидл» в Сиэттле и в настоящее время снесённое отель и казино «Лэндмарк». Любопытно, что последний некоторое время принадлежал Говарду Хьюзу, который является прообразом мистера Хауса. * У американской дэткор-группы «Defiler» есть песня «Lucky 38». Появления Ссылки * Официальный сайт отеля. * Изображения отеля «Стратосфера» на Викискладе. Галерея Lucky 38 vista.jpg| Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Casino.jpg|Казино Lucky 38 Cocktail Lounge.jpg|Коктейль-бар Lucky 38 penthouse.jpg|Пентхаус Lucky38 Presidential Suite.png|Президентский люкс FNV-CE-PlayingCard-Lucky38.png|Рубашка игральной карты Лаки 38 из коллекционного издания Lucky38New.png|Газетная вырезка Lucky38New2.png|Газетная вырезка FNV Lucky 38 Postcard.png|Довоенная открытка Lucky38Ad.png|Рекламный постер Lucky38Ad2.png|Рекламный постер Lucky38Ad3.png|Билборд с рекламой Лаки 38 Fallout New Vegas Lucky 38 Sign 2.jpg|Вид снаружи Test image large tower and the sign Lucky 38 vol2.jpg|Вид со Стрипа ночью Lucky 38.jpg|Интерьер казино во вступительном ролике securitron outside of lucky 38.jpg|Секьюритрон снаружи казино Lucky38ControlRoom.jpg|Контрольная комната Lucky 38 VIP bar.jpg|Бар Lucky 38 inside balcony.jpg|Балкон Lucky 38 dawn.jpg Lucky 38 bar.jpg Lucky 38 upward look night.jpg Lucky 38 from Fabulous sign.jpg de:Lucky 38 en:Lucky 38 es:Lucky 38 pl:Lucky 38 Категория:Локации Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Стрип: здания Категория:Лаки 38 Категория:Казино Категория:Здания